


Far Too Young to Die

by devilhavemercy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Kagami Taiga, Depression, Drugs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hollywood AU, Implied Momoi and Kagami, Lots of Angst, M/M, Minor Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya, Model!Kagami Taiga, Momoi and Kagami are basically soulmates, Romance, Self-Harm, Self-Indulgent, Singer!Aomine Daiki, Top Aomine Daiki, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilhavemercy/pseuds/devilhavemercy
Summary: Well, I never really thought that you'd come tonight,When the crown hangs heavy on either side.Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I had started Live Fast & Die Hard and then deleted it. I'm a very indecisive person and I couldn't figure out where it was going. So I might repost it sometime in the future when I have a middle and an end. However, this story is something that's been plaguing me for countless of days. I can see it unfold behind my eyelids and it's driving me insane. 
> 
> So I will forewarn you now - There will be things this story deals with that may be uncomfortable and possibly triggering, I will warn you before each chapter. If this hasn't deterred you from this just yet, then sit back, grab a drink, put the music on, and enjoy what trash I can provide. :D
> 
> Standard shit; I don't own, etc.

**1.**

**p r o l o g u e**

* * *

 

"Aomine Daiki, international idol and singer ha-" The television was promptly shut off. Kagami wanted none of it, not anymore, he was  _tired_. He lowered his head into his awaiting hands that were propped up on the dining room table. Deep breaths - in and out, in and out - to calm himself when two small arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders.

"Taiga-kun..." Her voice was soothing, but sad, and she always smelled like strawberries, a scent that brought him back to reality. 

Without acknowledging her, he turned his body around, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face into her abdomen, "Momoi..." he choked out. No more words were spoken as they just held each other, a silent understanding between the two of them. Over time, they grew close and grew together, close enough that verbal communication was considered a foreign concept now.

Momoi knew how Kagami was feeling just by looking at him, maybe she could attribute it to her days as the Tōō manager back in high school or maybe that her and Kagami  _just fit_ together, like puzzle pieces. Or, realistically, they  _wanted_ to fit together, both of them those corner puzzle pieces far too gone from their match that they just gave up. That's how they were living at the moment - it was hard to accept, it was hard to admit, and it was hard to get over. 

They lost their greatest love and went on a search to fill that void only to fill it with each other. But they were happy, happy with each other.

Right?

If they really sat down to think about it, they knew deep down they weren't right for each other. Their hearts belonged to another that would never be able to return their feelings; Momoi's, a nurturing love to protect and help grow and Kagami's, a love so strong, he was sure his entire existence was formed around it. They would never feel that again, but they could pretend with each other. They could seek comfort within one another.

But it will  _never, ever change the past._


	2. Casual Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings - Besides giving you some good shit. This chapter is...99% shitty, 1% sex. 
> 
> On a real note, the first like...three chapters of this story are in memos on my phone. You know how annoying it is when you have like 5 memos for one chapter? It's stupid. And my poor fingers, I go to town on this during lunch and then try to eat in 5 minutes and make it back on time. /jokesonme/
> 
> Always late.  
> Anyways, enjoy.

 

**2.**

**c a s u a l a f f a i r**

* * *

 

Kagami Taiga was irrevocably in love with Aomine Daiki. It started to blossom during the Winter Cup, when the blue haired prodigy cheered him on during his final match against Rakuzan. It became full force when the Vorpal Swords came to fruition and they had beaten the Jabbawocks. His heart broke when he knew he'd be going back to Los Angeles, but he knew it was in his best interest. Though, he couldn't just leave without telling the other boy exactly how he felt.

And he did, but he ran afterwards and was currently panicking at the court near his apartment. He turned his phone off so he didn't have to face rejection just yet, but no, texting a rejection would be  _too easy_ for Aomine. The latter had chased him, albeit a few hours later but he knew exactly where that basketball idiot would be.

"If you're just here to tell me to fuck off, Aomine, don't. I've already accepted your rejection, it's cool." Kagami stated, refusing to look at the other boy as he continued to dribble the ball.

"You idiot, that's not why I'm here." Aomine said, arms crossed over his chest. That alone made Kagami let the ball escape him.

"Then...why?"

A hand went to rub the back of his neck and a blush crept up on his dark features that could almost barely be seen, "I think we both know why. But..." He coughed a little bit, "I-I've never been with...with a guy before. I want to...Uh, to t-try with you."

Kagami's heart sped up, he wasn't expecting those words to escape that  _pretty_ mouth of Aomine's, but there was no way in Hell he was going to give the other boy a chance to take back what he just said, "That's okay. I can take care of everything..." He trailed off as he stalked closer to the other, "Are you sure about...t-this?"

They were both obviously nervous, but Aomine nodded, knowing he was too far in to back out now. That simple answer was all Kagami needed before pressing his lips against Aomine's. It started of slow and gentle, a quick peck. He pulled away for a brief moment to look into those navy blue orbs for any sign of regret and upon finding none, it was all history. Kagami's hands went to hold onto broad shoulders and their lips crashed one more time, mouths moving in tandem.

His tongue ran across Aomine's bottom lip, enticing permission for entrance to which it was eagerly granted. Dark, tan hands found their way to Kagami's hips, fingers digging into the bone as he was pulled closer. It was everything Kagami had imagined, rough and fierce, feeling the other almost manhandle him in a way that has him constantly begging for more. Just like that, suddenly this  _wasn't enough_ , Kagami needed all of him. Maybe he was moving too fast, this was the first time Aomine had ever been with another guy but he wanted this for so long, there was no way he could stop now. 

"Hey," Kagami pulled back, eyes half lidded and lips slightly swollen, "Let's go back to...my place?" A slight hesitation, he wasn't sure how far Aomine's curiosity went.

The latter leaned forward, lips latching onto a stong neck, placing kisses along his Adam's apple, "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea."

 

Not even a five minute walk and they were inside his bedroom, Kagami sprawled out on top of Aomine, grinding his hips down over his clothed erection and his mouth going to work on his neck. Heavy panting was all Aomine could manage at the moment, this was something he had always been curious about. He had always wonder what it'd be like with this redhead on top of him, taking care of him, giving him everything he needed. But he was a virgin, he just assumed he was just conveniently horny every time. No gravure magazines could ever do justice to how Kagami looked in this very moment, no amount of his hand jerking him off could ever compare to how he felt  _right now_. He couldn't think straight, his mind was just swimming with nonsense with each press of Kagami's hips onto his dick. It was getting too uncomfortable too fast.

"K-Kagami..." He breathed out, "More of y-ou."

Red eyes widened slightly before a blush crept onto his sunkissed cheeks, "Let me take care of everything tonight, okay?" 

Promptly, both of their clothes were off and Kagami went back to work. He trailed feather-light kisses down a strong jawline to Aomine's chest, mouth moving to devour one nipple while the other was simply being played with. Aomine could almost cum from this feeling alone, he could only imagine what else Kagami planned on taking care of but he wouldn't have to wait long. A wet,  _searing_ hot trail was being traced down to his abs, down to his inner thighs. His legs began to shake, he knew what was next and he could not wait. An experimental lick to his balls had him damn near crying and that was the only response Kagami needed as he softly sucked on the sack for a brief moment before his tongue found it's way slowly up the shaft of Aomine's dick, stopping to tongue lightly at the slit.

He looked up, his eyes half covered by long eyelashes, only to see Aomine staring back at him, as his mouth sucked in the tip of his cock, cheeks hollowing for better suction. Aomine was going insane, forcing a hand to grab onto red hair, pulling roughly at the strands as he forced his head to bob up and down, head rolling back in pleasure. He could feel the tightening, but he didn't want to give this up. Kagami kept going, taking as much of Aomine's girth in as he could, eyes slightly watering when he went too far, but this was a  _dream come true_. He could tell Aomine was close, he could feel his cock twitching in his mouth, so he sucked a little harder, hand moving to playing with his balls.

"K-Kaga...Taiga, I'm gonna...I'm g-gonna.." He didn't even get to finish before he felt his climax, groaning out as streams of cum entered the redhead's mouth. Again, his eyes locked onto the boy who's mouth was still on his dick, drinking in everything and sucking slightly until everything was completely out. He felt his heart swell, this had to be a dream, there was no way someone as perfect as Kagami existed.

Said boy pulled off, looking back up at him, "I...I'm not done." He crawled back up his body, eyes full of lust and desire as he kissed him. Aomine's eyes fluttered closed, arms snaking around the boy's back and pulling him flush against his body. In this moment, he could only thank God that he was as curious about Kagami as he was because he couldn't understand how he went this long without this experience. Kagami's hips started grinding down again, willing the other's dick back to life, to which it happily complied.

"You'll like this more." Kagami said against his lips before sitting up, causing the other's arms to drop, before reaching behind him. Blue eyes widened as he realized what the other was doing, watching his face contort with pleasure as he fingered himself. 

 _God is real_ , Aomine thought to himself, his hands finding their way onto Kagami's hips, thumbs moving in a small circle as he continued to watch. Kagami moved around a little on his fingers, before deciding he just couldn't wait much longer. He leaned forward, reaching towards his nightstand and pulling out the lubricant he kept, pouring a generous amount on Aomine's dick, causing a shiver out of the other.

He positioned himself on top of him, and before lowering himself, he swallowed thickly, getting relatively nervous, "Are you sure you want to keep going?" Kagami asked, voice cracking slightly.

Aomine was speechless, was he seriously asking him this? Without even hesitation, instincts kicked in and he jerked his hips up, thrusting himself inside of Kagami who's head shot back and a loud groan escaped his mouth. Lowing them back down onto the bed, he reveled in the feeling. Part of him wanted him to move, the other part of him wanted to drink this whole experience in until he died. Nothing compared to feeling Kagami's walls around his dick, clenching and unclenching. Virgin or not, he was going to make sure he was the best fuck Kagami would  _ever_ have.

He couldn't help himself from moaning when Kagami started moving, leaning forward to grind and thrust back onto him. But this wasn't enough, no, not for Aomine Daiki. He put an arm around Kagami's back and lifted him up, without slipping out of his body, and flipped them over. As beautiful as it was to have Kagami on top of him, he wanted nothing more than to thrust into him and make him  _scream_ his name.

"A- _Aho,"_ He started to say something, until Aomine thrust into him so hard, his hands fisted the sheets and his back arched, eliciting a sharp cry from him. Aomine was brutal, rough, and Kagami hoped for nothing more than multiple bruises from tonight to leave with. Nothing turned him on more than being roughed up during sex. Aomine kept thrusting, hard, into Kagami, causing his dick to bounce against his stomach and weep for attention, to which it was graciously given. Aomine wrapped a hand around Kagami's dick, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

Kagami's heart was bursting from the sounds, the sounds of Aomine's ballsack slapping against his ass, the slick noises of his dick being thrust in and out, the wet friction of his dick being jerked - All these sounds were the sounds he had only  _dreamed_ of, only to now be reality. He was jerked out of his thoughts when Aomine hit that  _sweet_ spot of his, causing full-on screams.

"Right...there," He said between thrusts, "Right  _fucking_ there, Daiki, oh my god..." Real tears formed at the corners of his eyes as he kept hitting his prostate, knowing his own release was coming  _very_ soon. Aomine kept ramming into him, refusing to give up anything for this moment. He saw those tears, Kagami's screams ringing in his ears as the sweetest music he could have ever hoped to hear in his life and he wasn't ready to stop. He thrusted harder, his hand gripping Kagami tighter and pumping faster. Aomine needed to see that beautiful face contorted in nothing but pleasure that he brought him.

He didn't need to wait long, as it only took a couple more thrusts and hits to his prostate, that Kagami was arching at what seemed a very comfortable level and releasing onto his chest, riding out his orgasm by grinding down onto Aomine's dick who was still thrusting. Grabbing his thighs, Aomine thrust faster, he knew he was close, it was just taking a bit longer than he really wanted considering he already came once. A few more thrusts, and a clenching of walls around his dick, and he was finishing inside of Kagami, slowly moving in and out until he was completely spent before collapsing next to the redhead.

No words were spoken as he found Kagami's hand, intertwining their fingers and closing his eyes, "Hey...Taiga?"

"Hmm?" He turned his heads towards the voice, to look at Aomine's face only to see a smile, "Yeah?"

"I like you, too."

* * *

 Aomine knew Kagami was leaving for the US soon, but nobody had told him exactly  _how_ soon. The following morning after their first night together, he woke up to an envelope. As he opened it up, his heart sank. He wanted to be mad, to break everything in this apartment, but he knew he couldn't. So he did as he was told, he locked up the apartment after cleaning himself up and didn't go to the Airport. He knew if he did, neither one of them would be able to let the other go, not after last nights revelation.

_Aomine Daiki,_

_Don't be an Aho and come after me. Here's a key, lock up and go home._

_I'll see you again someday._

_Love Always,_

_Kagami Taiga_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors, when I go back through it, I'll fix it. ;-;


	3. L.A. Devotee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit - It's been too long. I wish I had some legitimate excuse besides being an actual trashcan but I don't. I let shit distract me and between switching jobs, enrolling in both online AND physical college, I've let this shit excuse of a story go. Howeverrr! I'm sincerely hoping this comes along much better as I have way more experience dealing with this kind of shit now. 
> 
> Anyways. I hope this next chapter is pretty cool for ya'll.
> 
> Warnings: Shitty language.

* * *

**3.**

**l . a . d e v o t e e**

* * *

 

 

Living in Los Angeles, California,  _definitely_ has it's perks. Kagami loved the seemingly endless sunshine, the roaring waves of the ocean, and all the eye-fucking he could do just walking to get his mail on the first floor of his apartment complex. Sifting through coupons upon coupons, he sighed. He wasn't sure what he was hoping for ( _a letter_ ), maybe a million dollars ( _from Aomine_ ), or maybe a job offer ( _asking him to come home_ ). He knew letters were old-fashioned, so he didn't really expect to get one ( _yeah, right_ ) but he also didn't expect to change his phone number in a drunken haze, only to find out he didn't actually remember anyone's phone numbers.

Kagami relives the night before his departure every day, regret constantly filling his gut the moment his eyes fluttered open in the morning. He moved across the world to pursue a career in basketball, he didn't expect to be a model. He can't say he hated it, he  _loved_ the attention. Even now, as he sat down in the makeup chair, getting his face powdered, his eyebrows tweezed, and his nails manicured, he  _basked_ in it. Kagami had about an hour left of primping before he had to make his way onto the set. His eyes were closed as he felt someone tap on his shoulder.

"Taiga?" His assistant, Clarissa, tried to get his attention, "Taiga, I need to ask you something." 

Heavy sighing, as she was interrupting his methodical meditation, he waved the makeup artist and nail technicians away and opened his eyes slowly, "Yes, Clarissa? What can I do for you at this  _very moment_?" 

A small flinch escaped her at his annoyed tone, but it didn't deter her, "There's someone here to see you. He said he's an old friend of yours." 

_That_ got his attention. Kagami stood abruptly, smoothing out the suit he was currently wearing, and doing a quick once-over in the mirror. His heart was pounding so hard, he was absolutely sure that it was going to jump out of his chest. Swallowing the lump that was forming quickly in his throat, he followed his assistant out through the side door and into the blinding light. Kagami squinted his eyes, a hand flying onto his forehead to cover his vision from the offending sunlight beaming down on him as he tried to make out the form in front of him.

The back of his mind wanted one person, " _He's come for you, he's come to take you home and you're going to go willingly._ " But his eyes saw someone vastly different, however extremely welcome at this point in time. His eyes began to water, not sure if it was the abrupt change in lighting or the fact that his  _best_ friend was standing in front him. Kagami's heart began to swell as he dropped to his knees, uncaring whether or not he ruined the suit. It had been a year since he left Japan, with no communication whatsoever thanks to his alcohol binge when he first got to the States.

"Kagami-kun, it's nice to see you again."

* * *

They sat in a small cafe close to the set, Kagami wearing the stereotypical baseball cap and sunglasses to hide his identity. Across from him, sat his shadow, sipping lightly on his Vanilla Bean Machiato. 

"So-"

"So-"

They began at the same time, smiling at each other before chuckling. "You first." Kagami insisted, picking up his coffee and blowing to cool it.

"Alright," Kuroko sat his drink back down on the table, "How have you been? I see you are doing well for yourself, Kagami-kun."

A quick snort escapes him, "I've been alright. Not quite the career path I envisioned, but still pretty great. What about yourself?"  _What about Aomine?_ It was unspoken, but it hung in the air thicker than tension. He assumed Kuroko and Momoi had finally gotten hitched and she was with child, meanwhile Aomine was a top-dog basketball star, married to Mai-chan, and had a plethora of little heathens running around. What he wasn't prepared for, though, was Kuroko's answer.

"Wonderful, thank you for asking. Kise-kun and I got married this Spring." Kuroko took another sip of his drink, watching as Kagami's jaw dropped slowly. The small blue-haired shadow continued, "Though I did sense the underlying question. He's been better, Kagami-kun. He's the reason I'm here, I fear you're the only one who can help us get him back."

That straightened the redhead up quickly, clearing his throat and waving his friend to continue.

"Well, there's really no easy way to explain this, Kagami-kun, so let me start from the beginning. After you left, he was a trainwreck, to put it simply. He didn't take it too well, calling you every name under the sun. After the anger subsided, he cried. I had only seen him cry once before and that was during our game against Akashi-kun."

A sharp intake of breathe had Kagami clutching his aching heart, "He...cried?" It was a whisper, more for himself than anyone else. The last thing he expected was for Aomine to feel as heartbroken as he did while he wrote that shitty goodbye letter.

"Yes, he cried. But once he was done crying, it was like he wanted to do anything to forget. Kagami-kun, I'm not sure why you left how you did, but it is not my place to judge. He basically threw away his basketball career, said it reminded him too much of you and wanted nothing to do with it. We all invited him out with us to karaoke, mostly to mourn that you were gone. He got completely drunk, but he sang and he sang his heart out. Apparently, there was a scout there and thought he was star material, offered him a deal on the spot."

"He took it, of course; anything to be a star. He's definitely famous, biggest solo artist in Japan at the moment. But that's not why I'm here, because it only got worse." He sighed, pushing his drink off to the side and folded his hands atop the table, eyes focusing on his entwined fingers, "He got mixed up in some bad things. Started going to ridiculous parties, dabbling in party drugs. We fear that he's going to die soon with his new lifestyle. We've all tried to help him, but he just ignores us. Kagami-kun, you're honestly our  _last_ hope."

Kagami removed his sunglasses, eyes wide as he stared at Kuroko. This couldn't be true, right? It was all an elaborate plan to get him to fly back to Japan because everything was  _just fine_. 

"Of course," Kuroko continued, "I don't expect you to make a decision right away. I owed it to you to tell you, in person. Please, Kagami-kun, do not feel guilty. It is his own actions that got him where he's at, not yours. But I will be taking my leave now, my flight leaves soon."

"I'll do it!" Kagami yelled, jumping up from his seat, hands finding purchase on the table and the chair loudly scooting across the tiled floor. "I'll do it," he said quieter.

A small smile graced the lips of his best friend as he nodded, motioning for him to follow him out. 

 

He should have thought about this. He  _really_ should have sat down and processed all this information. Kagami's agency did not take too well to hearing that he was packing up hours after leaving the set and flying across the country. His leg was bouncing in the seat as he looked out the window of the airplane, hands curling and uncurling.  _Nervous_ was an understatement, he was fucking  _terrified_. When he heard an old friend had come to visit him, he wasn't expecting to find out the love of his life was now a drug addict actor. He wasn't expecting to drop everything and run home because even though Kuroko said it wasn't his fault, it  _was_. He wasn't even man enough to tell Aomine goodbye to his face, he wrote him a fucking letter the night  _after_ they had sex,  _after_ their confession. Of course he lashed out like this, because that was  _so Aomine_.

Kagami closed his eyes, hoping sleep would take him soon on the long flight only to be met with visions from a year ago. He remembered what he looked like with his fist tangled in Kagami's hair, the way he looked after he was spent and pulling Kagami close. A loud groan escaped his lips as he felt the familiar heat pooling in his stomach, unwilling to change his train of thought but knowing popping a boner next to Kuroko would be awkward to explain. 

After letting images of grandma in lingerie filter through his mind, his mind was back in the present, flooded, once again, with nervousness. As if sensing his distress, Kuroko placed a hand on top of his fidgety one in his lap.

"It'll be okay, Kagami-kun. We're all going to be there to support you,  _no matter what_."

* * *

 

As he exited the terminal, he was pretty sure he dropped all of his bags and began bawling like a baby - all of his friends, his former teammates, were waiting for him with welcome home signs.

"Welcome home, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said, smiling as he walked past him to meet up with the others.  _I don't deserve this, it's my fault_ , he thought to himself as he picked up his forgotten suitcase. He wiped his face with the back of his hand as he approached his welcoming committee. It felt like an outer body experience as he received pats on the back and hugs from his friends. 

As he pushed forward past his teammates, he saw them, the Miracles and company, with smiles on all of (most of) their faces. Kagami raised a hand to wave, a shadow of a smile on his face until he spotted Momoi. He couldn't face her,  _her of all people_ , she was Aomine's best friend and he caused him to spiral. Momoi's eyes were glossy as she ran up to him, pulling Kagami into a tight hug while she cried in his ear.

"I'm s-so happy you're home, Tai-chan!" She cried, "I'm so sorry, I c-couldn't save him."

His bag was forgotten once more as he wrapped both arms around her lithe body, holding her close to him as he cried with her, "No,  _I'm_ sorry, it's all my fault." He held onto her for what felt like days until a finger tapped his shoulder. He turned wet eyes towards whoever it was, only to come side-face to face with Akashi.

"Welcome home, Kagami Taiga. As much as I would love to fully celebrate, we have much to discuss." He smiled softly, though his eyes showed nothing but sadness as he picked up Kagami's bag and headed towards the exit of the airport. A sigh escaped Kagami's lips as he pulled away from Momoi, grabbing her hand and interlacing their fingers.

He looked back at his teammates, sheepishly, "Sorry to cut it short, but-"

"We get it. Go and save him, Kagami-kun." His former captain, Hyuuga, said, throwing a fist in the air. The redhead nodded, trailing behind Akashi with Momoi still in tow. His heart was heavy as he walked away from his friends, he wanted his homecoming party to be on much better terms. But for now, he had to save Aomine,  _again_.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. It may seem a little rushed this chapter, which honestly might have been. But! No fear, it's coming. Next chapter is gonna be a doozy, so stick with me, my lovelies!


End file.
